An image duplicating apparatus of the type having a divisional copying mode of operation is per se known from, for example, Japanese Provisional Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 60-221,770. In the apparatus disclosed in this prior-art Publication, opposite two pages spread out of a book placed on the document table can be respectively duplicated on separate copy sheets without moving the book on the table after one of the pages has been copied.
A duplicating apparatus of this type can be used not merely for the copying of such spread two pages of a book or of any other form of bound volume of image-bearing pages but also for the copying of two separate document sheets by a single copying operation. For this purpose, the duplicating apparatus is first conditioned to be capable of performing the halve document copying mode of operation with the two separate document sheets juxtaposed on the document table of the apparatus. The two documents sheets thus placed on the document table are optically scanned and respectively duplicated on separate copy sheets one after the other simply with the print-start switch of the apparatus depressed by a single touch. Such an apparatus is useful and will provide an increased copying efficiency in that only a single manipulative effort suffices for the copying of two opposite pages of a book or two separate document sheets which would otherwise require two repeated manipulative efforts.
During use of such a duplicating apparatus, it is frequently desired that the copying conditions once selected for one of the two document sheets or pages be altered for the copying of the other. Exacting restrictions have however been encountered to meet such a demand although the density of print for copying can be by any means changed between the two document sheets or pages. For this reason, the capability of the apparatus for the divisional copying mode could not be exploited where it is desired that different copying conditions be used for the duplication of two document sheets or pages in the divisional copying mode.
Thus, a known image duplicating apparatus having the divisional copying mode has had a drawback in that the copying conditions once selected for one of two juxtaposed document sheets or pages can not be altered for the copying of the other. Where it is desired that the two document sheets or pages be copied in different conditions or with different operational parameters, the operator is compelled to repeat two manipulative procedures for copying the two separate document sheets or pages in the ordinary copying mode of operation. This not only wastes the potential capability of the apparatus but limits the performance efficiency inherently achievable by the apparatus.
It is, accordingly an important object of the present invention to provide an improved image duplicating apparatus having a divisional copying mode of operation in which the ratio of magnification or reduction of copying once selected for one of two document sheets or pages juxtaposed on the document table of the apparatus can be altered for the copying of the other.